


In Your Eyes

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Connor has something to celebrate – in more ways than one.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Primeval Denial ficathon challenge. The prompts were: Cutter has to mark Connor's dissertation, Ryan goes to Tesco to buy supplies and Connor tells someone about his to-do list.

"Abby, please, give it back!" Connor was agitated, trying to snatch his dog-eared notebook out of Abby's hand.

"Your handwriting really is lousy, Connor, you should be a doctor … Oh, that doodle's gross! And what's this? Six things to do by the end of this year."

"Abby, it's private!"

"One: Get a first. Well, that's in the bag, unless you've had a rush of blood to the brain. Two: Get David Tennant's autograph. That's not exactly difficult. Write to his agent. Three: Send script off to George Lucas. I'd save your postage money on that one, Connor. Four: Learn to swim. Um, d'you realise you'll have to take your clothes off to do that? Five: See a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Pretty much a given, I'd say, judging by what we've seen so far. Six: Sleep with Stephen …"

Abby dropped the notebook, staring at Connor open-mouthed, and he grabbed the chance to snatch it up and tuck it into his waistcoat pocket.

"Connor, are you joking?"

He shook his head, flushing the same colour as his scarf.

"Does he know?"

"Of course not! Why the hell would he ever look at me?"

"Oh Connor …" Abby sat down beside him and hugged him. 

"Abby, you won't say anything to him, will you? Please!"

"Of course I won't. But Connor, I didn't know you were …"

"Is that the time? I'd better rush, I've got a lecture …" And he hammered down the stairs, leaving Abby and Rex staring after him.

***

"So he wasn't joking?" Claudia stirred her tea thoughtfully.

"No." Abby poked around in the sugar bowl, grinding the lumps under her fingers, until Claudia slapped her hand gently. "He got all embarrassed, though, and rushed off."

"And Stephen doesn't know?"

"Definitely not. This is unrequited with a capital U."

"Is Stephen gay? I've never been sure."

"Nor me."

"Will Connor do anything about it?"

"I doubt it. But I wondered …"

"About what?"

"You know, helping things along …"

"Pimping gets you sent to prison, Abby!"

"Match-making doesn’t."

Claudia laughed. "So what do you have in mind?"

"A party. Connor's bound to get a first so we can pretend it's a celebration for that."

"And you're just going to invite Stephen and then spend the evening playing gooseberry?"

"Of course not! You and Nick are invited."

"Lester?"

Abby just looked at her and Claudia giggled, suddenly looking very young. And Abby thought what fun this was, having a girls' lunch out and gossiping shamelessly. Lunch for her was usually nothing more than a sandwich perched by herself on the wall at the zoo. 

"So is it going to be a dinner party or a buffet sort of party?"

Abby pulled a notebook out of her bag. "A proper dinner party. Now, what do we need to do?"

***

"Hey." Cutter couldn't help smiling as he answered his mobile.

"Hey to you too. How's it hanging?"

"Slightly to the left and about to be crushed by a scary pile of undergraduate dissertations."

"Promise I'll rescue you if necessary."

"I love a macho man."

"Yeah, I know you do." And they both laughed. The relationship was barely a month old, and the novelty of it and the pure unlikeliness of it all meant they found themselves laughing a lot, especially in bed. And Nick hadn't expected Ryan to have such a good sense of humour – he'd always seemed dour and frankly faintly scary.

"So are you still coming over tonight?" Nick tried to keep his tone casual.

"Yep. What time are you going to bunk off?"

"I've got a departmental meeting in an hour, but I happen to know the Dean is off to Madrid for a conference, so he'll want to be out of here by 4pm. Give me an hour to tie up loose ends and I should be home by 6pm."

"Good. I'll see you then."

Nick looked down at the dissertation that was next in the pile. It was Connor's. He stared at it for some time, feeling a strange mix of emotions. If the work was as good as he suspected it was, Connor was a shoo-in for a first. Nick smiled, touching the dissertation's glossy cover. Connor was perhaps the most infuriating student he'd ever taught, as well as being the most brilliant by a country mile. And he saw a lot of himself in the young man – at that age he'd been besotted by his subject area and totally focussed on where he wanted to go. His social skills had been better, though. At least, he hoped they had. Connor was improving no end, but he could still be guaranteed to fall over something, or say something inappropriate at the wrong moment. But the boy had a good heart. Nick took a deep breath, opened the dissertation and began to read.

***

"So it's good?" Ryan lay back on the sofa and took a long swallow of beer.

"Good? It's fucking outstanding! If I didn't know Connor, I'd assume it wasn't his work. But there's no question about its originality. He can get a book out of this, assuming I can chain him to the desk long enough to make him work on it."

"Like all those books you're supposed to be working on?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I know, do as I say, not do as I do … All I have to do now is convince the exam board that the dissertation's worth a 90%. Mind you, the colleague who marked it agrees. It's just that we never give marks that high."

"Why not?"

"Just don't. I gave a 75% once and my hand shook as I wrote it!"

Ryan laughed and divided up the last slice of pizza between them. They ate in companionable silence, but it stretched out even after Nick had topped his glass up with Scotch and handed Ryan another can of beer. Nick was reluctant to break it, but something had been preying on his mind ever since they started their relationship, a relationship which had blindsided both of them.

"Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ryan pulled Nick into his arms, kissing the top of his head. The soldier had turned out to be surprisingly tactile, and Nick enjoyed the feeling of strong arms holding him close. He couldn't boast a string of lovers – and Helen had hated being cuddled.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why not Stephen?"

"Why not Stephen …? Oh, I see. I like my men to be men and not brats!"

Nick had to laugh. "That's a bit harsh."

"Not very. He may be able to track and shoot like a pro, but he needs to grow up and stop thinking he's Indiana Bloody Jones!"

"Stephen takes some getting used to. He's shy, very intense and not terribly good on small-talk."

"I'd noticed."

"I'm suppose I'm used to it now. He's worth the effort, though, as he really is one of the good guys."

"He's very pretty, I’ll grant you. Is he straight?"

"Would you believe me if I said I have no idea? He's so guarded about his private life that I don't know much more about him now than I did ten years ago when he was an undergraduate. Yeah, he's very good-looking, but he's not my thing. For a start off he was one of my research students, and I don't approve of staff sleeping with their students. And secondly he's ten years younger than me. I'd feel like a cradle-snatcher!"

***

"Connor, stop pacing around."

"I can't. What happens if he hates it? He might fail me."

"He won't. You've worked your socks off for that dissertation and it's a brilliant piece of work. If you don't get a first, Cutter'll need his head examining." 

Abby looked at her watch. It was only 7.30am and the earliest the postman would arrive was 9am. They'd tried to log on to the university website to see if the results were available electronically, but the system wouldn't let them on. It had taken all of her powers of persuasion to stop Connor hacking into it – she had visions of him being stripped of his degree before it was even awarded.

By 9.30am Connor was driving her demented. So she packed him off to his room and told him to watch DVDs, then went and sat on the step outside to wait for the postman.

"I've had a welcoming party at lots of houses this morning," observed Len, their postman, when he finally appeared at 10.47am.

"Exam results day," said Abby, accepting a handful of letters from him. She riffled through the post, noticing that two were for Connor, one with a local postmark and the other from London. 

Inside, Connor was still holed up in his room with the sound at ear-bleeding levels. It took Abby three attempts to make him hear.

"Connor, the post's here."

"I can't …"

"Can't what?"

"Open it. You do it."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Abby ripped the envelope open and let out a howl of delight. "You've done it! You've got a first!" 

Connor was out of his room like a greyhound out of the traps, and they embraced, dancing round the living room.

"Oh god, that's so amazing, I can't believe it …"

"You deserve it, Connor. You've worked so hard for it."

He sat down on the sofa and absent-mindedly opened the other letter addressed to him. His face split into a grin. "Oh wow, fabulous!"

"What is it?"

Connor passed it over and Abby was delighted to note that it was a signed picture of David Tennant. "Oh good, glad that's come so promptly," she said, handing it back.

"Abby, that's brilliant, how did you get it?"

"I wrote to his agent. Now get out from under my feet and go and celebrate with your mates."

***

Abby sat on the wall outside the Earth Sciences department to wait for Stephen. She knew he had a seminar group that finished at noon. The student who'd shared that piece of information with her had also given her the evil eye, presumably thinking that Abby was out to snare the departmental pin-up.

He appeared just after 12, a gaggle of girls and one boy in tow, all of them seemingly unable to take their eyes off his tight jeans and torso-hugging teeshirt. Abby had always suspected strongly that Stephen was oblivious to the effect he had on people and that his criteria for clothes was whether or not they were comfortable and could survive run-ins with dinosaurs.

"Hi, Stephen." She slid to the ground, brushing dust off the seat of her jeans.

"Hi, Abby." He looked down at her, his expression as hard to read as ever. "Are you waiting for me?"

"Yep. Got time for coffee?"

"Um, yeah, suppose so …" The pack melted away, all of them glaring at Abby. She smiled sweetly in return.

"Steady on the enthusiasm. And I'm not propositioning you, incidentally."

He laughed, his face appealing and boyish when it relaxed. "So I won't need a chaperone?"

"I think you'll be safe enough."

They sat in the refectory with their coffee, and Abby scarfed down a piece of chocolate cake. Stephen watched her, amused.

"Want a taste before I scoff it all?"

"No thanks."

She cleared her plate and took a mouthful of drink. Stephen reached for the paper napkin, and dabbed at the corner of her mouth with it. 

"I believe in leaving some cake to enjoy for later! Now, I'm organising a graduation dinner party for Connor and you're coming."

"Am I?" He was smiling slightly.

"You are. And so are Claudia and Nick."

"No Lester?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm heart-broken."

She grinned, enjoying the sparring they could have now that there was no spark between them. "Of course you are."

"Does Connor know?"

"Not yet, but I shall have to tell him, as I'm going to take him shopping for clothes. He'll want to look his best for you."

Stephen was staring at her like she was mad. "For me?"

"Yep."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I expect so."

"Oh." He stared out of the window for several minutes, his face expressionless. Then he said: "Does he know you're telling me this?"

"Of course he doesn't. You know Connor, he'd rather pine tragically in his garret, or more likely shut himself up with his Star Wars DVDs, than say anything to you. He's terrified, for one thing."

"Of what?" He looked totally bemused by now.

"Oh come on, Stephen. He thinks a geek like him has got no chance with someone as handsome as you."

"Why not? He's funny and cute and clever …" He shut up suddenly, as if he'd revealed too much of himself.

"Tell him that."

"I've got to go. See you." And he legged it, leaving her staring thoughtfully after him.

"Can I join you, Abby?" Nick was holding a tray containing a mug of tea and a sandwich.

"Sure." She moved the debris of her lunch to one side.

"Was that Stephen disappearing rapidly into the sunset?"

"Yes."

"Everything OK?"

"Fine." Abby didn't feel inclined to share the saga with Nick. He didn't strike her as the sort of person to be homophobic, but it wasn’t her place to out either Stephen or Connor. "I was just coming to see you anyway. I'm organising a dinner party to celebrate Connor's graduation. I've invited Claudia and Stephen, and I know Connor would love you to come."

He smiled, his blue eyes crinkling in that way that made him look far less severe. "Thank you, I'd like that."

"Good. Claudia's boyfriend's away on business, but you're welcome to bring another half, if you'd like to …" She realised she didn't know if there was anyone, given Helen was long gone.

He hesitated for so long that she thought she'd put her foot in it. Eventually he looked at her squarely and said: "Tom Ryan and I are an item."

"Oh. Good. Of course he can come. I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask him, as I don't really know him very well, But that's excellent." She knew she was babbling to hide her shock. Abby had always had loads of gay male friends, but she was going to have to send her gaydar back for repair, given it hadn't picked up on any of the men around her.

"Have you invited Lester?"

She grinned. "I think his invitation's got lost in the post."

***

"Abby, I can't wear that, it's too tight!"

"Rubbish! It fits, instead of swamping you. And the blue's just your colour."

"Couldn't we go into Forbidden Planet, just for a minute? I want the new …"

"No. You need trousers next."

"I could wear my best jeans. They're nearly clean."

"Watch my lips, Connor. N – O."

"Look, I don't want to take up all your time."

"Try these on. No, don't close the curtain. I need to see if they fit you properly. Oh yes, they're perfect. Right, shoes next. And have you got any clean socks that don't have Mickey Mouse on?"

***

"I've drawn up the shopping list. I'm sorry I can't come with you, but Lester's got me dancing attendance with him at some dire meeting most of the day."

"Claudia, you're a star. And no problem, I can do the shopping. Stephen and Nick can give me a hand."

"I've got the smart crockery and cutlery all boxed up to bring over. Now, I'll be with you by 4pm, and that'll give us three hours to get everything prepared."

"Is that long enough?" Abby realised she had no idea how long it took to prepare a proper three-course meal.

"Just about. Now, this is what I need you to buy …"

***

8.30am and Abby was standing, arms folded, in Nick's office, wondering why he and Stephen were looking furtive. 

"One of you is going to have to come with me. I can't carry it all by myself, and I can hardly ask Connor." Why were bloody men so unreliable? They'd promised to give her a hand with the shopping.

"Abby, I'm sorry, but I've got to go to a budget meeting, or the Dean will kill me. Look, here's £50. Will you buy a bottle of champagne and some bottles of wine with that?"

Abby sighed and nodded, putting the money in her purse. "In that case, Stephen, it's got to be you. Or do you have to hold Nick's hand at meetings?"

Stephen's lips twitched. "No problem, Abby. D'you want to go now?"

"Yes please. Claudia can't get away until this afternoon, so I need to have everything ready for her. And Nick, you're going to be on washing-up duties for this!"

***

Stephen and Abby were standing in front of the cheese counter in Sainsbury's, trying to work out what the heck Manchego cheese was, when their mobiles went off simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, rolled their eyes and ran, leaving the overflowing shopping trolley where it was.

Stephen folded his long legs into the front of Abby's Mini and started fiddling with his mobile to get the GPS up. "OK, it shouldn't be too difficult to find. Go left at the lights and then straight on … And watch out for that chav with the trolley, unless you want to be scraping her off the windscreen!"

Abby stuck her tongue out, revved the engine and put her foot down.

***

"Oh. My. God." Connor's eyes were like saucers. "It was a Tyrannosaurus. Oh boy, that's just amazing. And I got photos on my phone!"

Abby perched on the bonnet of the car and did her best to keep a straight face. The scene in front of her looked like something out of Keystone Cops, with Special Forces soldiers running backwards and forwards, trying to clear up the trail of chaos the creature had left behind it. Nick and Stephen, meanwhile, were swearing fluently and stripping off sodden layers of clothes. Both of them had been forced to take evasive action as the Tyrannosaurus thundered past them and back through the anomaly – and they'd ended up in a very muddy and smelly drainage ditch.

Abby glanced at her watch and squawked in alarm. "It's 1pm! You two need to get cleaned up. And someone's going to have to come with me to do that supermarket shop."

Stephen and Nick looked at each other, looked down at their ruined clothing, then swung round to look at Captain Ryan, who was watching the exchange with an amused smile. It took him a moment to twig what as going on.

"Hey, hang on, I've got this mess to sort out, seeing as Lester's out of contact."

"What else is left to do?" asked Abby, hands on hips.

"Well, a few things …"

"Which Lieutenant Lyle can deal with? Please, Captain Ryan. Or tonight will be ruined." Abby wasn't averse to doing puppy-dog eyes when she had to.

Ryan sighed. "OK. Give me ten minutes to brief Lyle."

"Thank you!" Abby hugged him, and had to smile when he went slightly pink.

***

Tesco was full of little old dears blocking the aisles and catching up on all the gossip. Abby hadn't had the nerve to go back to Sainsbury's, as she didn't want to get into trouble for ditching the trolley earlier. The snag was that she didn't have a clue where anything was in Tesco, so the shopping was taking longer than it should have done. Captain Ryan was looking much put-upon as they crossed and re-crossed the aisles, looking for Claudia's very specific ingredients (the list contained footnotes, including the cryptic 'bottled artichokes are the devil's own produce').

Abby stopped in the middle of an aisle and glared at one of the blue rinse brigade who'd slewed her trolley across and blocked the way. "I give up. I don't even know what harissa paste is, let alone where I should be looking for it."

"I think it's just behind you, Miss." Ryan reached over her head and handed her a small glass jar.

"Well spotted, Captain Ryan. And please call me Abby. You're making me sound like a school ma'am!"

"In that case, call me Tom."

They smiled at each other, and Abby looked at her watch. "OK, we've won on a fall and two submissions! Let's get this lot to the checkout. I'm dying for a sit-down and a cup of tea. And congratulations, Tom, on surviving your most challenging campaign. If I could, I'd give you a medal!"

***

The flat looked gorgeous. Abby had softened its harsh, modern lines with what looked like hundreds of flickering candles. Claudia's proper dinner service and smart cutlery looked very classy on the table, which was unrecognisable under a damask tablecloth. And she turned out to be a cordon bleu cook. So Abby peeled and chopped obediently, and let Claudia prepare Gazpacho, summer vegetable stew with dinky little cheesy dumplings on the top, followed by chocolate mousse liberally laced with rum. Claudia even let her lick the spoon.

"Oh, that's delicious!" Abby ran her finger round the bowl to pick up the last scrap. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Would you believe I went to a finishing school in Switzerland where gels learned to cook and arrange flowers? My mother was convinced I'd see sense and marry a nice chap and have tribes of children. She was very disappointed when I joined the civil service."

"But you've got a really good job!"

Claudia shrugged. "I'm not married and that's all she's concerned about. Now, go and let in whoever that is at the door, then tell Connor he can come out of his room."

Connor was lost for words. He looked adorable in a blue shirt and linen trousers, and he'd even brushed his hair.

"Abby, it's beautiful … I can't believe this is all for me. Thank you."

"You deserve it. And you need to thank Claudia as well."

Claudia was handing out the drinks and directing everyone to their seats at the table. Abby had watched, fascinated, as she'd hand-lettered the place names in immaculate calligraphy. They'd spent some time pondering over the placings, and had ensured Connor and Stephen were next to each other. 

For the first half of the meal they seemed to be tongue-tied, staring at each other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. Abby chatted happily to Tom Ryan, who was on her left-hand side, and was grateful to find he had a dry sense of humour. Claudia, courtesy of that Swiss education, no doubt, could keep a conversation flowing, and was asking Nick about his favourite expeditions abroad.

"So how long have you and Cutter been an item?" asked Abby, emboldened by several glasses of very good red wine.

"About a month." 

"Good. He needs someone to keep him in order."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I can do that."

"Full-time job, I'd say."

He laughed and topped up her wine glass.

"You've both kept it quiet."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't trust Lester not to pull me off the project if he found out."

"He's a wanker sometimes."

"You won't get any argument from me on that score …"

Nick tapped a knife on his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention, please. I'll spare you lengthy speeches, except to thank Claudia and Abby for organising such a special evening. And yes, I know the lads are going to be doing all the washing up! But first, let's raise our glasses to Connor and congratulate him on a considerable achievement. Well done, Connor, and I expect to see your application for an MSc on my desk on Monday morning!"

There was a chorus of assent as everyone raised their glasses to Connor, who was blushing furiously. "Um, I'm crap at speeches, but thank you everyone, it's been fab. I'll even forgive Abby for not letting me go into Forbidden Planet when we went clothes shopping … And, wow, Claudia, the food's brilliant. And I just … Getting a first is amazing, but working with you all is even better." 

Everyone applauded, and Abby noticed that Stephen squeezed his hand. She said briskly: "Right boys, you're clearing the table and washing up. Lucky for you all that involves is loading the dishwasher. When that's done, we'll have coffee. And yes, you'll be waiting on Claudia and me!"

Abby and Claudia curled up on the sofa and watched, amused, as Captain Ryan directed the operation with, yes, military efficiency. He cleared the table, Cutter loaded the dishwasher, and Stephen made the coffee. Connor stood about a metre from Stephen, as if he couldn't bear to let him out of his sight.

***

Connor felt rather like a spare prick at a wedding as he hung around the kitchen door, watching the clearing-up activities. But it felt like if he couldn't see Stephen then the spell would somehow be broken. It had been amazing sitting by him for the meal. They hadn't said much, but it hadn't mattered, as they'd smiled at each other a lot. And Stephen had touched his hand after he'd bumbled his way through the speech. He hated never knowing what to say on occasions like this.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a fabulous evening, but unaccountably he felt sad. Stephen was so handsome and Connor knew he'd never want a geek loser like him. Someone like him was destined to be alone. At least he had his DVDs and his database. And the professor was right, he should sign up for an MSc. And maybe then he could go on and do a PhD. He'd manage. He always had done, right from his childhood when his very conventional family treated him like an alien from another planet …

"Grab this tray, Con." Stephen thrust it into his hands and Connor managed not to drop it. He'd never particularly liked his name being abbreviated, but he didn't mind Stephen doing it. It sounded cool, somehow.

"Set it down here, Connor." Abby took a box of chocolates off the tray and opened them. She then started pouring cups of coffee and handing them round. Connor found himself herded into the huge beanbag which was by Stephen's feet. Cautiously he lent back against Stephen's legs and was pleased when he didn't pull away.

The professor started talking about his latest theory for trying to predict the anomalies. Usually Connor would have joined in, but the wine had gone to his head and he felt sleepy. He took a sip of the coffee, hoping it would wake him up. Then, to his amazement, he felt a hand stroking his hair.

"You OK, Con?" Stephen's voice was soft.

Connor looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine." And he shivered as those long fingers pressed a truffle to his lips. Connor opened his mouth, feeling the chocolate melting on his tongue. And without thinking he licked a trace of chocolate off the end of Stephen's fingers. Their eyes met and suddenly Connor felt like they were the only two people in the world.

***

"Good heavens, it's nearly 1.30. I must get home. I've got an 8am meeting in the morning with Lester!" Claudia looked around for her bag.

"Share a cab with us," said Captain Ryan briefly.

"Good idea. Shall I ring for one?"

The taxi arrived surprisingly quickly, and there was a flurry of activity and hugs. Stephen, though, was hanging back, and Connor heard himself saying: "D'you want to stay over? I mean, I can sleep on the sofa if you want my bed … Although my bed's big enough for two if you want … But you don't have to …"

Stephen reached out and touched his cheek gently. "The bed for two sounds good."

"Great. And I changed the sheets this morning. And you can come and see my new laptop. It's fab. You could run NASA off it! And did I ever show you my signed Star Wars poster I got off ebay?"

Stephen smiled, but it was a kind smile. "Slow down, Con, we've got plenty of time."

Connor showered first, and was sitting cross-legged on the bed when Stephen came back from using the bathroom. Abby, grinning and winking like she'd got some kind of twitch, had found him a spare toothbrush and towel.

Connor looked up as the door opened. "I've changed the database a bit, so see what you think … Oh, wow!" 

Stephen was naked. He was lightly sun-tanned all over, and his long, toned limbs were still slightly damp from the shower. And suddenly Connor felt despondent, knowing how pale and weedy he was going to look with his clothes off. But Stephen sat down beside him and Connor felt brave. He reached out hesitantly, tracing his fingers down Stephen's cheek and throat. "You're … Oh god …"

"What?"

"You're perfect."

"Don't be daft, I'm not … Come here, Con. I want to kiss you."

"You're not stringing me along, are you? I don't want this to be some sort of joke, you know, bedding the geek so you can laugh about it to everyone afterwards …"

"Connor, I wouldn't do that!" Stephen looked hurt and Connor immediately felt terrible.

"I'm sorry … Look, shall I sleep on the sofa?"

"No." Stephen tipped Connor's chin up and kissed him on the lips. Connor shivered, closing his eyes. Stephen's lips were warm and tasted of mint toothpaste.

"OK?" Stephen pulled away, but his fingers were still gentle against Connor's cheek.

Connor nodded, sure that this was a dream and he was going to wake up any moment to find Rex sitting on his head. He still couldn't believe that Stephen had kissed him. "Um, Stephen …?"

"Yes?" Stephen settled back against the pile of pillows which were resplendent in their Star Wars cases. 

"Are you sure, I mean, I'm not …"

"Not what?"

"Not much of a catch."

"Crap! You're funny and cute and clever. And that's enough for me."

Connor was lost for words. No one had ever said anything so nice about him before; he was too used to being the butt of people's jokes.

"Con?"

He swallowed hard. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me."

Stephen smiled at him and Connor burrowed under the duvet and into Stephen's strong arms.

"Stephen, I … Oh shit, I'm not much good at this …"

"At what?"

"I dunno. Just personal things. And I've never, you know …"

"Stop worrying. We've got plenty of time to explore."

Connor nodded and snuggled closer, then jumped backwards in shock.

"Con, what's the matter?"

"I … sorry …"

Connor knew he was scarlet with embarrassment, but Stephen simply kissed his forehead and reached down to cradle Connor's erection in his hand.

"I hope that's for me."

Connor gulped, and nodded. Shit, how could he tell Stephen that he'd never done this before and really wasn't sure what to do. And Stephen was erect as well, and he looked scarily big.

But Stephen seemed to sense this, and whispered: "We'll never do anything you feel uncomfortable with, Con, I promise."

And then Connor felt brave, touching the tip of Stephen's very hard cock. And suddenly their hands and pricks were nestled together, and they were both stroking and squeezing and coming at the same time and giggling like a pair of schoolkids. And then Connor knew for certain that it would all be OK.

***

Abby woke up about 8.30am. The flat was silent, so she got up and wallowed for an hour in a warm and fragrant bath, with Rex perched on the windowsill. She put on her favourite silk bathrobe, and made a large pot of coffee. And she remembered that there was a pack of croissants in the freezer, so she fished them out, shoved them in the microwave and scoffed two smothered with butter and jam.

Just after 10am Connor's bedroom door opened and Abby heard muffled laughs, the bathroom door slam and the shower start up. Twenty minutes later the two of them appeared in the kitchen, hair damp from the shower, and seemingly joined at the hip. She sat them down, made a fresh pot of coffee, and warmed up the croissants. As she reached up for a new pot of jam, out of the corner of her eye she saw Stephen pop a buttered chunk of croissant into Connor's mouth. Connor's radiant smile made her realise just how cute he really was.

Abby sat down at the table and sipped her mug of coffee. "So what are your plans for today, boys?"

"Stephen's going to have a look at my new database. Then we're going to have a go at drafting out my MSc proposal. .And they're showing the 1960s film of Fahrenheit 451 at the arts centre this afternoon. And then Stephen says he'll take me to the swimming baths and teach me how to swim …"

Abby couldn't help smiling. Five down, one to go on Connor's list. "Good luck! Now if only you had a hotline to George Lucas, Stephen …"


End file.
